1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to systems and methods for detecting the presence of chemical and biological agents and, more particularly, to solid state devices for detecting the presence of chemical and biological agents.
2. Related Art
The need for systems for testing against biological and chemical agents has become painfully clear recently. Current systems for testing for such agents, as well as for testing for polluting agents, have the drawbacks of not being truly portable, or, alternatively, of requiring test procedures in which results are only obtained after a period of time has elapsed. FIG. 1 illustrates an electrochemical gas sensor for use as an electrochemical sensor. As may be seen, a body of the sensor includes a rubber gasket, a micro porous Teflon plate and a lid. The body is formed to contain electrolyte that reacts with a sensor to detect a specified agent. One problem with the sensor design of FIG. 1, however, is that it does not provide the agent detection as reliably and portably as is desirable.
It would be very advantageous, therefore, to have a system and method for testing for agents of interest in a real time manner that comprises truly portable equipment as well as stationary equipment for placement at specified checkpoints.